Omae mo daiji nan da! Kau sama pentingnya bagiku!
by ritchuuki
Summary: Eric begitu mementingkan Alan. Segalanya untuk Alan, karena baginya Alan begitu penting. Tapi bagi Alan...


Desclaimer : saya tidak memiliki Alan atau Eric pada cerita ini, semua character yang muncul adalah milik Yana Toboso.

Afternoon - Infilmatry

Eric duduk di sudut ranjang tempat ia membaringkan Alan yang tidak sadarkan diri. Mereka baru saja kembali dari tugas mengambil jiwa dari dunia manusia. Sepanjang perjalanan itu, Eric terus saja memaki dirinya dalam hati. Kenapa baru sebentar saja ia mengalihkan perhatian dari patnernya, iblis sudah menemukan Alan dan membuatnya terjebak pada situasi seperti itu. Benar, penyakit itu memang bisa sewaktu-waktu datang menghampiri Alan. _Shi no Toge_, si Duri Kematian yang bersarang pada tubuh rekannya dan menggerogotinya. Tentu saja iblis-iblis itu akan mengincar Alan karena mengingat kondisi Alan yang rapuh, iblis-iblis itu pasti ingin mencuri jiwa-jiwa yang telah diambilnya. Kalau saja Eric tidak harus membagi tugas dengan Alan di tempat berbeda, dia pasti bisa menolong Alan lebih cepat.

Dengan membiarkan saja lengan kirinya terus mengeluarkan darah, ia memapah Alan yang tak sadarkan diri menuju ruang perawatan di Shinigami Dispatch Society. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri. Wajah Alan begitu pucat pasi… Putih dan begitu pucat seperti seakan nyawa tidak tinggal lagi disitu. Eric terus khawatir. Tapi dia sangat sadar, kalau saat ini ia harus lebih tenang dan optimis karena hanya dengan begitu ia dapat menguatkan Alan untuk terus berada di sisinya. Dia paling benci kalau Alan menerima serangan itu, tanpa adanya iblis-iblis sebagai musuh pun jiwa Alan sudah berada diambang kematian. Dan, melihat Alan yang tak berdaya seperti itu merupakan hal yang begitu menyakitkan baginya.

"Alan… Bangun, sadarlah…" panggil Eric dengan suara yang teduh sambil menatap wajah tertidur Alan yang ia anggap begitu suci. Kalau saja Alan benar-benar hanya sedang terlelap akan jadi alangkah baiknya… Beberapa menit lalu ia melihat Alan begitu kesakitan memegangi dadanya. Tanpa mampu berbuat apapun Eric hanya bisa melihatnya saja, melihat Alan menderita didepan matanya namun sedikitpun rasa sakit itu tak mampu ia kurangi.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun, aku akan marah."

Alan tak kunjung bangun. Eric pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Alan dan berbisik. "Aku akan menunggumu untuk bangun, aku akan berada disisimu ketika kau membuka mata. Jadi kumohon bangunlah…"

お前と痛みを分け合えるなら、どんな罪を犯そう。

お前が死んだら氷のほほに、一度だけキスして。

_Jika aku bisa membagi rasa sakitmu denganku, dosa apapun kan rela kulakukan._

_Jika kau mati, sekali saja aku ingin mencium pipimu yang membeku._

-oOo-

Hal pertama yang Alan rasakan adalah ada seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya dengan begitu erat. Eric yang menggenggam tangannya. Entah perasaan tenang apa yang membuatnya begitu nyaman setelah tahu ada Eric disisinya.

Dadanya masih sedikit sakit, tapi ia memutuskan untuk bangun saja. Ia harus memberi tahu Eric dan William bahwa ia sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Ia tahu dirinya ada di ruang perawatan karena akhir-akhir ini memang dia sering sekali berada disini. Ia jadi hafal dan terbiasa dengan ruangan sempit ini.

Alan bangun, kemudian menarik tangannya yang digenggam Eric tetapi pria pirang yang tengah tertidur di samping ranjangnya itu enggan melepaskan genggamannya itu. Genggaman tangan Eric begitu kuat seakan sama sekali tidak ingin membiarkannya lepas sedetikpun. Sesungging senyum kemudian muncul di sudut bibir Alan. "Eric-senpai. Jangan tidur disini nanti badanmu jadi sakit lho. Eric-senpai..?" panggil Alan sambil mengguncang lemah bahu pria dihadapannya itu.

"Biarkan saja dia tidur dulu."

Alan mendongak, melihat atasannya Tuan William T. Spears masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan. "Dia sepertinya lelah," lanjut Will. "Saat ia datang sambil memapahmu ia terlihat begitu panik. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Sepertinya kau bertemu dengan iblis, Alan-san?"

"Saya sudah baikan sekarang. Ya, benar, saya bertemu dengan iblis. Untung saja Eric-san datang menyelamatkan saya. Entah apa yang terjadi kalau tidak…"

"Begitu?" tanya Will. "Kalau begitu kalian berdua pasti lelah. Kalau Eric-san sudah bangun, katakana kalau aku sudah menyerahkan tugas laporan bagian kalian pada Ron jadi kalian bebas tugas malam ini". William kemudian membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Juga, pastikan dirimu mendapatkan istirahat dan Eric-san mendapatkan perawatan untuk lengan kirinya. Ia tidak membiarkan orang lain mengobatinya sedari tadi. Dan pastikan besok kalian menulis laporan panjang untuk kejadian kali ini."

Alan baru tersadar bahwa lengan Eric terluka. Pasti luka itu didapatnya saat pertarungan dengan iblis. Memang Eric tidak akan sampai mati seperti dirinya, tetapi Alan sedih seniornya itu harus terluka karena telah menolongnya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti."

Setelah Will keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua, Alan memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjangnya dan mengambil obat dan beberapa perban di lemari. Tangannya yang digenggam Eric ia tarik dengan kuat sehingga membuat Eric terbangun.

"Alan..?" panggil Eric kebingungan. Sedetik kemudian Eric bersyukur Alan ada dihadapannya, tidak apa-apa. "_Daijyoubu_?" tanyanya.

"_Daijyoubu._" Alan menjawab dengan lemah tanpa memandang Eric. Alan lalu menghampiri Eric dengan kotak obat di tangannya, menaruhnya dilantai dekat dengan kaki Eric, kemudian membukanya. Senpainya yang duduk didepannya melongo melihat apa yang Alan perbuat : melepaskan jas Eric, menyobek lengan kiri kemeja Eric. Menyeka darah yang kering kemudian membubuhkan obat lalu memperbannya dengan rapi. Sesekali Eric mengaduh tapi Alan tak menghiraukannya. Ia paling benci dengan orang yang tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Alan begitu kesal kali ini.

"_Okottenno ka_? Kau marah Alan?" Eric bertanya.

"_Okotteru yo, Eric-senpai._" Jawab Alan marah.

"Kenapa kamu marah?"

"Karena kau terluka karenaku."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidak apa-apa," ujar Alan.

Eric terdiam dan bingung, ia pasrah Alan harus marah padanya. Memang seharusnya ia juga kena marah karena tak datang lebih cepat untuk menolong Alan. Dia bukan seorang patner yang baik untuk Alan.

"_Tsuman _(maaf)... Kalau saja aku bisa datang lebih cepat dan menolongmu."

"Bukan itu," sahut Alan. "Aku marah karena kau harus terluka karenaku, Senpai. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf." Alan tersadar bahwa kemarahannya sama sekali tidak beralasan setelah mendengae Eric meminta maaf. Alan lalu menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku ingin kau juga tidak melupakan tentang dirimu disaat kau berada bersamaku. Aku ingin kau pun menganggap dirimu penting sama seperti kau memperlakukanku dengan begitu berharga, aku ingin kau menghargai dirimu sendiri sama seperti kau menghargai orang lain, Eric-senpai!" ujar Alan sambil menatap mata Eric lurus, lekat-lekat. Kemudian ia merunduk.

"Karena kau sama berharganya bagiku," lanjut Alan lirih. Pipinya merah karena malu.


End file.
